the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Owari
'Approval:' 5/28/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearence: Hayato's skin color is a semi brown color. Also sporting two different colored eyes one being grey the other being yellow due to heterochromia. Under his right eye is a red seal. His hair is a deep black. He is of an athletic build, choosing to keep himself covered in a cloak and keeping cloth wrapped over his arm to hide the markings. Personality: A very witty person, always choosing to think before handling any situation, resulting in him overthinking. He always seems to get along with everyone and can sometimes be funny. Tends to be careful in most situations. Constantly practicing kenjutsu to keep his skills hone. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: 'Fire Release' ''' '''Genin 2: 'Dark Release' ' '''Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. 10CP # Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal - The user is able to aborsb chakra using the upper diamond on the seal on their hand, consisting of two interlocking diamonds. This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be abosorbed through the seal. Success depends on having sufficient reaction speed. Only 1 jutsu can be stored at a time. cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC. User must specify how much CP they are trying to absorb. 10CP # Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu - This fire jutsu covers the users' fist in a cloak of fire. If it comes into contact with something (or someone), the user can choose to let the flames engulf the target. 10CP Equipment *(6EP) Chakra Conduction Sword *None Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5000 * Ryo left: 5000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 1 '''07/21/18 - Helping Widow Akane - 6 QP '''RP and Other: 2 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 07/06/18 - Fresh Out Of School - 5 QP 06/25/18 - Picnic in the Park - 1 QP 08/13/18 - Wandering Around - 4 QP 2000 RYO '''History and Story Story: Hayato ended up having to take care of his grandma around the age of 9. Resorting to stealing and robbing in order to get money and food to take care of him and his Grandma. Hayato always was the oddball to the other kids, resulting in lack of friends which just added to his somewhat loneliness. Later on however, his Grandma passed away but not before giving him a necklace she had that was passed down from the generations. Since he'd finally lost the last person in his life that mattered, his personality changed, he was a lot more sympathetic with others careful to take their feelings and views into account. Eventually when he turned 13 he enrolled in the Ninja Academy, hoping that he could make name for himself. Category:Character